User blog:MissTaggerung/Fwirl's story
"Goodbye, I'll miss you!" "Oh, Jenizine! Don't go... Think of the babe, you won't see it untill it is three seasons old!"Jenizine's wife reminded him. "Goto Redwall my dear, they will look after yyou and the babe there. I'm sure of it! Tell my ol' matey Tam that I say hi. Goodbye."and with his last sentence he turned and walked over to his crew , who were all ready to set sail. They were going off to the Southern Seas to fight the Ratslime Horde. They were going to avenge the rest of the tribe that the Ratslime killed. Only twenty one were left out of 200. Twenty were going off to fight, and Ashen Star was the only female left. But she was going to have a babe, and had to get somewhere safe for it to be born. She was going to Redwall! Chapter One Off set Ashen Star, heavily loaded with her child, in the cool spring dawn.She cilmbed over mountains, ran across desert plains, climbed through trees when she came to a swamp, she was exausted at the end of her third day on the move.She sat down between the large roots of and oak, and said ;"I'm so hungry. I sure could do with a strawberry cordial and a turnip pie right now!", turnip pie was a famous delicacy that her mother had made,"I wonder if anybeast lives around here?" "Well, sure there'd be creatures living around 'ere! Why? Was ya thinkin' this 'ere was a barren land? Eh! Wharra ya thinkin missy?" Star screamed. Who was that? "Um...hello? Is anybeast there? I can't see anybeast."she called out nervously. "No there'd not be anybeast here, only everybeast!" she heard some giggling and , then out of nowhere, an old mouse appeared,"Who might I hve the pleasure of meeting?" said the mouse, in its queer accent. "I-i-i-i'm called Ashen Star, S-s-ir!" Star was terribly shy, and addressing somebeast as old as this , she was quite terrified. : ***** The seas were as stormy as a babe who had just eaten an orchard full of grapes' stomach. Jenizine and his crew were having trouble. Ther were many leaks in their boat and they couldn't see further than two paws lenghts in front of them, it was so dark. "Jeni! Me ole matey, I thinks we gotta abandon ship!" called out a squirrel known as Saliterion, Teri for short. "Aye, Teri I think you are right!" Jeni called back, "Everybeast, ABANDON SHIP!!! NOW!!!" nobeast dared question him. That was how The other twenty squirrels in the Natenue tribe's lifes ended. : ***** Star felt a pain. And she knew that the babe was coming. After the babe arrived, Star thought about whant Jeni would have wanted to call her. When Jeni got back she would show him how wonderful their babe was. She ached over names but finally decided that Fwirlizine was to be the babe's name. Fwirl and Star had a great time at the old mouses den. They stayed there until Fwirl could walk, Which was a quater of a season later.As they said goodbye, the Ratslime's scout saw them. The scout ran back to camp to tell Ventra of the den. Ventra was a sly vixen, who had gained leadership because she had killed the previous Cheif when he was asleep. She had lied and said that he was awake and she won in fair combat. Ventra planned on raiding the den, as she thought that the old mouse might have been some sort of Cheiften. "GEt my gear ready, we are setting out as soon as the moon comes out from hiding!"she shouted Chapter Two The moon came out from hiding about two hours after Ventra's gear was prepared. The seargents lined up the soldiers and got them marching. Silently, they moved through the dense foliage. Star and Fwirl had no idea what was going to happen. They were sitting down in a small clearing. "Go, quietly now. When you surround them, I will walk through and-"Ventra was cut short, by a minor ranking weasel. "Lets go, already! What are we waiting for?" he shouted. Ventra ran him through. "Thats rules out the element of suprise then." she was busy thinking, and she didnt see her army attack. The vermin ran forward, calling their only known battle cry, "Wartsliiiiiiiiiiiime!" Stars eyes snapped open. She picked Fwirl up and ran for the cover of the trees. She ran up the nearest and deposited Fwirl, then she ran down to do battle. She had no weapons, and she was outnumbered by at least three hundred to one, but she went at the vermin withh a will. Running into the horde she started scratching anything she cam in contact with. She bit at anything close enough and kcicked hard with her legs. After just minutes of fighting, she had killed about three score, and was hardly wounded. Vermin were killing each other by mistake, they had wounds cut deep in there heads and had lost all sense. As the vermin killed each other, Star took a breather out on the sidelines. She ran back in to the battle and one ferret, Wartmitt was her name, shouted out, "She is a beserker!Look at how many of us she has killed , without any weapons, at that! Run!" everybeast stood and thought for a moment, and then out of nowhere Star was in battle mode again. She was like atornado, killing here and there, at top speed. Now only one third of the original force was left, and they ran. Star calmed down and went to the tree where she left her babe, climbed up, collected Fwirl, and went back down. She was met by Ventra. Star put down the babe and said in a menacing tone, " You leave now and live, or you stay one second longer and meet your death." "Oh, I think I'll stay. But it won't be me meeting my death, no, it will be you." Ventra tried to quickly cut across Star's neck, leaving her headles, but she mis-aimed. There was a gaping wound in Stars head, Ventra thought that she was as good as dead, and left. : ***** As all of this was happening, a young squirrel was celebrating his first birthday at Redwall Abbey. He was now a full season old. His parents were not there. They had been killed in a vermin raid, and the babe had wandered around the woods with a young molebabe.One day they had come across Redwall and the molebabe started crying. "Whaye you be'd cwin' fwendy?" the squirrelbabe had asked. "I runned awoi from here, when oi didnt want to get bafed.And oi been wonderin arouwnd the woods ever since!" said the molebabe through his tears. "Oh, you dont cwi!" he had said. They walked up to the gates hand in hnd and banged on the gates. That is how the babes came to live at Redwall. It was strange for the squirrelbabe, never having been in a healthy, happy enviroment before. When everyone was busy working on their own little thing, they would stop and help another,if the other's need was greater, or the other would help them. When the two babes had been out by themselves, it had been each to their own. They just stuck together because they didn't want to be alone. But here, in this strange building! With all of these other babes to play with! It was so wierd! : ***** "Mmmy! Mmmy! Ae uhnp! Mmmy! Waaaaah" the pitiful weeps broke out into fretful sobs.Fwirl couldn't talk properly, she was so young. Just over a week old. Fwirl stayed by her mother for three days, before she was finally chased away by a big black bird. She ran as fast and furious as a cheetah, away from the pain that used to be a great love. Away from the scary monster that flew around the two squirrels for three days, away from all she knew. : ***** "What's your name?" Cregga Badgermum asked the new addition to redwall life, the squirrelbabe that was with the molebabe. "Mah naime? Mah naime be'd Blongwle!" replied the babe. "Blongle? Did you say Blongle?" "Naaaow!I said Blonglwe! Yough must haveres some pwobwems wid you eals!Ahehehehohohohohahahaha!"the babe's tiny peals of laughter brightened up Cregga's day. "Bonle? No, ok then. Bogle? No, why you are being a tricky little fellow, aren't you?Blonel? Oh, I know, Broggle! Is that your name?" Cregga smiled gently at Broggle. "Wes, wes, wes! I be'z cawed Blonglwe! Ahehehehehohohohohahahaha! You taked a wong time to undashtand! Ahehehehehohohohohahahaha!" Cregga took the babes hand and walked around the Abbey with him, telling everybeast they passed that the nameless squirrelbabe now had a name. "You'm! You'm naurghty squiggle! I be's going awoi noiw. Off to sees the woild, dats me! Look you no tewls nowbeast or i bes in a gurt trouble!Boi boi!" and with that the babe was off.